Krag (CootaR)
Basic Information Race: Half Orc Class: Paladin (Warrior of the Holy Light and Hospitaler Archetypes) Level: 1 Experience: 000 Alignment: LG Languages: Orc Common Deity: ?? Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 16 +3 (05 pts)Race DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 07 -2 (-4 pts) WIS: 09 -1 (-1 pts) CHA: 16 +3 (10 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 12 = + CON (02) + FC (00) (Paladin 01) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 18 = + DEX (02) + Armor (05) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (01)(dodge) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (02) + Size (00) + Misc (01)(dodge) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor (05) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +04 = (02) + Misc (02)(reactionary) BAB: +01 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +04 = (01) + STR (03) + Misc (00) CMD: 16 = + BAB (01) + STR (03) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +04 = 01 (02) + Class 02 (00) + CON (02) + Misc (00) Reflex: +02 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +01 = 01 (02) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (-1) + Misc (00) Speed: 30'(20 in armor) Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Weapon 01: Great Ax: +04 = (01) + Ability (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d12+4, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Special Weapon 02: Lance: +04 = (01) + Ability (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d08+3, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Reach 10ft X2 damage when charging Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Any -Str), Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Paladin Dark Vision: 60ft Intimidating: +2 racial bonus to Intimidate skill Orc Blood: Counts as both human and orc Orc Ferocity: Once per day, when a half-orc is brought below 0 hit points but not killed, he can fight on for one more round as if disabled. At the end of his next turn, unless brought to above 0 hit points, he immediately falls unconscious and begins dying. Weapon Familiarity: Great Axes, Falchions , any orc weapon becomes martial Class Features Class 01 Armor/Weapons: Paladins are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, with all types of armor (heavy, medium, and light), and with shields (except tower shields). Aura of Good (Ex): The power of a paladin's aura of good (see the detect good spell) is equal to her paladin level. Detect Evil (Sp): At will, a paladin can use detect evil, as the spell. A paladin can, as a move action, concentrate on a single item or individual within 60 feet and determine if it is evil, learning the strength of its aura as if having studied it for 3 rounds. While focusing on one individual or object, the paladin does not detect evil in any other object or individual within range. Class 02 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Dodge: +1 AC while DEX mod is available. Feat Name (Gained From): Mechanics Traits Sacred Touch (Faith): Automatically stabilize a dying creature (standard, touch) Reactionary (Social): Receive a +2 on initiative checks. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 00 = (02) + INT (-2)/Level; FC (01), Misc (00) (Class 01) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -2 0 0 2 -4 +0 Appraise -2 0 0 -2 +0 Bluff 03 0 0 3 +0 Climb -1 0 0 3 -4 +0 Craft ( ) -2 0 0 -2 +0 Diplomacy 03 0 0 3 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 03 0 0 3 +0 Escape Artist -2 0 0 2 -4 +0 Fly -2 0 0 2 -4 +0 Handle Animal 7 1 3 3 +0 Heal -1 0 0 -1 +0 Intimidate 03 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception -1 0 0 0 +0 Perform ( ) 03 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 04 1 3 2 -4 +2(saddle) Sense Motive -1 0 0 -1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth -2 0 0 2 -4 +0 Survival -1 0 0 -1 +0 Swim -1 0 0 3 -4 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Carried Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Armor:Scale Mail 50 gp 30 lb Compass 01 gp 00 lb Weapon Cord 01 sp Weapon (Great Ax) 20 gp 12 lb On Darma (Yak) Max weight 2 tons (24gp) Military Saddle 20 gp 30 lb Container (Saddle Bag) 04 gp 08 lb Holds <250lbs Weapon (Lance) 10 gp 10 lb Hemp rope 01 gp 10 lb Water Skin x3 03 gp 12 lb Animal Feed (5 day) 25 cp 50 lb Trail Ration (3 day) 15 sp 03 lb Krag Total Weight: 42 lb Dharma Total Weight: 123lb Carrying Capacity: Krag Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-76 77-153 154-230 Carrying Capacity: Darma Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: under discussion (or will be) Spent: 134gp 8sp 5cp Remaining: 15gp 1sp 5cp Finances PP: 00 GP: 15 SP: 01 CP: 05 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: M Gender: Male Age: 16 Height: 6'6" Weight: 210 Hair Color: Black - stringy - shoulder length. Eye Color: Yellow Skin Color: Grey-Green Appearance: Standing well over 6' this half-orc wears a suit of simple scale mail. A buckler rests on his left arm and a large ax is never far from his reach. Despire is beastly appearance a warm smile graces his face. (Mount - Yak) Dharma - This hairy animal has a broad set of horns and brays as if annoyed when you come near. A saddle bag is strewn across its back and a militaristic saddle sits comfortably on its back. The Saddle crudely has the name KRAG scratched in the side. A lance is secured to the side. Demeanor: Consistently optimistic, this brutish humanoid appears to smile a toothy grin constantly. A large ax sits at his side, yet a warm and calming glow seems to emanate from the man. Background Krag is an outcast. Born of a slave human mother and an orc tribesman in a small tribe nesteled amongst the seithr mountains. Born into slavery Krag's father treated him worse than a dog. His mother died after he reached his 5th year of a complications from an unknown sickness. Alone Krag kept to himself, unable to join the other orc's games, he felt alone his mother's face the only thing keeping his hope alive. His village was raided destroyed by Giants when he was 7. The remaining tribe scattered and left to fend for himself Krag was on the brink of death. When wondering the dangerous region Krag stumbled across a wounded man clad in black armor. His mount dead at his side at the base of a small ravine. Krag stealthily moved to investigate the body. The man was still alive, albeit barely. Krag's first thought was to search the man's saddle bag, then a voice spoke to him. He thought of his mother and a warm energy moved through his hands. He touched the breast of the wounded warrior, the warriors eyes flashed briefly and he resumed his slumber, his breathing noticably less forced. For 6 days Krag Stayed by the man, spooning water from the man's water skins and dragging his body to a small cave, eating only what he needed from the man's supply he dragged away from the elements and the rotting carcass of the horse. On the 7th day the man awoke. Weak and startled he stared in disbelief as this small orcish child grinned broadly at him. The man asked what happened, Krag recapped the last 6 days, his common poor, but he was able to convey how he bravely defended the man agains bugs and snakes and vultures. Over the next few weeks Krag helped the wounded man through the mountains. Never being so free, krag quickly learned to relish the sun. After reaching the base of the mountain the Warrior thanked the youth and set to go on his ways. Krag, reluctant to depart followed behind the man. After much threatening and infrequent beatings the man broke down at Krag's persistence. "Well if you're going to follow me you might as well be useful." The first years of unlikely duo consisted of Krag running behind the man carring his wares. After time the man tought Krag the art of Battle, and tried to convey a since of forboding religion. The man, a cleric of Xarr, lord of plagues tried to convert young Krag. For whatever reason Krag's perky optimism and unwaivering faith in the beauty of freedom and the warm of the sunlight. Disappointed and fed up with Krag the man departed silently in the night, leaving only a bag of coin and a note saying "see me when you grow up kid - M". While the man set to create a Brutish Assasin (anti-paladin) Krag's sense of internal faith manifest in a Warrior of the holy light. Armed with a newly Acquired Great Ax, and a sense of personal duty to purify his adopted "father's" soul Krag quests for equality and hopes to bring the light of the god's to all those left in the darkness, and punish those who threaten one's freedom. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:Awaiting Approval